Just Lose It: Inuyasha Style
by Ice Ninja Freeze
Summary: This is a parody of Eminem's "Just Lose It" Inuyasha raps about how he wants Shippo to "Touch His Body" (And Naraku is also in this fanfic!)


3:56 PM 11/23/04(Midwest Time) Start of "Just Lose It" Inuyasha Style. 

Disclamer and such: I dont oen Inuyasha or Eminem's "Just Lose It" Like the song its self. This fanfic is rated PG-13. Also this fanfic is very OOC

Inuyasha  
Ok.  
Guess who's back?  
Back again. Dog Demon's back Tell a fanboy Whaaaaaaaa

Now everyone report to To the dance floor, to Now everyone report to Alright Stop!.....Parody time

Inuyasha  
Come here little Shipo, On my lap Guess who's back with a brand new song parody?  
And I don't mean song parody as in Ice NInja Freeze old "In the Club: Inuyasha Mix" crappy song parody (HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
No worries, papa's got a brand new bag of toys What else could I possibly do to make noise?  
I done touched on Kagome, but little boys like Shipo?

That's not a stab at Michael That's just a metaphor, I'm just a half demon I go a little bit full demon sometimes I get a little bit out of control without Testsiga

Good God, Naruko, do a little incarnation Bend down Shipo, touch your toes and just glide Up the center of the dance floor Like TP for my bunghole And it's cool if you let one fanboy go Nobody's gonna know, who'd hear it?  
Give a little "Iron Rever", it's OK! (Inuyasha do his Iron Rever Soul Stealer)  
Oops a fanboy's PC just crashed just heard youhave a Kagome/Sango lemon

(Inuyasha)  
Now I'm gonna make you dance It's your chance Yeah Shipo shake that ass Oops I mean Kagome, Kikyo, Kagora, and Sango Girls ya know you're my world.

Alright now lose it (HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Just lose it (HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Go crazy (HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Oh baby (HA-HA)  
Oh baby, baby (HA-HA)

(Naraku)  
It's Friday and it's my day Just to read Inuyasha fanfics all the way to sunday Maybe til monday, I dunno what day

Everyday's just a holiday Surfin on the internet Lookin' for some fanfics

Got On Google, gettin' on random sites I dunno where I'm goin'  
All I know is after I PM Inuyasha Kagora's gonna "touch my body"

Excuse me Kikyo, I don't mean to sound like a jerk But I'm feelin' just a little stressed out from fighting Inuyasha Could you punch me in the stomach and pull my hair?  
Spit on me, maybe shot your magic arrows at me? (Yeah)  
Now, kill Inuyasha for me?  
What's your sign?  
(Muso): "Man, you must be up out your mind"  
Muso! (HA-HA)  
Dear Kami Goes blind!  
I'm just tryna unwind now I'm

Naruka  
Now I'm gonna make you dance It's your chance Yeah Muso shake that thing Oops I mean Kagora, Kagora, Kagora, Kagora Kikyo you know you're Inuyasha's world Alright now lose it (HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Just lose it (HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Go crazy (HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Oh baby (HA-HA)  
Oh baby, baby (HA-HA)

Inuyasha  
It's Tuesday and I'm locked up I'm in jail and I don't know what happend They say I was running butt naked Down Tokyo screaming (HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Well I'm sorry Miruko, I don't remember All I know is this much I'm not guilty Kagome said, "Sit boy ,we gotcha you on tape yellin' at Rin 'touch my body!'"

Inuyasha and Naraku  
Now this is the part where the parody breaks down It gets real intense, no one makes a sound Everything looks like it's Adult Swim now The songfic comes back and everybody lose themselves Snap back to reality Look it's Kagome!  
Yo you signed us up to battle?  
We're grown demons!  
Chubba chubba chubba chubba chubba chubbie Kiyko don't have any lines to go right here so, chubba anime!  
Fanboys (Fanboys:WHAT?!) Fanboys (Fanboys)  
Grab you left nut, make right one jealous (what)  
Black fangirls

White fangirls

Skinny fangirls

Fat fangirls

Tall fangirls

Small fangirls

We'recallin' all fangirls Everyone report to It's your chance for a little rap parody Parody squeezin' it's the season Just go (HA-HA-HA-HA)  
It's so appeasin'

Inuyasha and Naraku  
Now we're gonna make you dance It's your chance Yeah Shipo and Muso shake that thing Oops we mean Kikyo, Kagome, Kagora, and Sango Girls you know you're my world Alright now lose it (HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Just lose it (HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Go crazy (HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Oh baby (HA-HA)  
Oh baby, baby (HA-HA)

Inuyasha  
UmMmMmm touch my body UmMmMmm touch my body Ooh Shipo just touch my body I mean Kagome just touch my body

Author Note: Sorry if the fanfic format seems mess up. When I was editing, most of the words and formatsin this fanfic were missing. Anyways, plz R and R and no flames!


End file.
